Steve does GeographyGets the Sniffles (edited version)
by mikersty
Summary: Based on Geography and then Steve Gets the Sniffles.
(Steve opened the door to the viewer) Steve: Oh, hi, hey, how did you get here today? By car? By boat? By television, cool (Steve knocks on the screen, Blue arrives and Steve walks over) Blue barked: Hi there! Steve: Hey Blue! Looks who's here! (Blue barks and then lick the viewers on screen) Steve: Yeah, Blue just loves it when you come over for a visit! Blue they... (looks for Blue, she appears on top of the Thinking Chair) Steve: Uh, where did Blue go? Blue barks: Steve Viewer: Right there! (Steve walks to the left) Steve: Where? (Blue is now below the Thinking Chair) Viewer: There! (Steve looks, then Blue hides away) Steve: Oh! (Blue then moves near the toy chest behind the toys, Steve looks over the Thinking Chair, Blue giggles as Steve looks over) Steve: Oh, (laughs) did you happen to see where Blue went this time? Viewer: Right There! (Steve looks at the toys behind him) Steve: Oh, she's hiding in the toys, shh (Steve then walks to toys to surprise Blue) Steve: Found you! Blue barks: Ta-da! Steve: (does jazz hands) Ta-da! Blue barks: You found me! Steve: Ok! (claps) so, what do you want to do now? Blue barks: Now? Steve: Hey Blue! Do you want to...go somewhere? Blue barks: Yes I do Steve: Yeah? But, but where do you wanna go? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Steve: Oh! Clever! We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out, where Blue, wants to go! Steve: We are gonna play Blue's Clues Cause it's a really great game Yeah! Steve: So remember, Blue's pawprint, will be on the clues, Blue's Clues! Hey, don't you think that this pawprint, should go somewhere? Yeah! I think... (Pawprint left the screen to the right) Steve: Oh! So the pawprint, goes to your (pawprint appeared) right! (Pawprint went to the left) Steve: Oh! The pawprint goes, to your left! (pawprint appears once again and goes up) Steve: Oh! The pawprint goes, away! (laughed) Steve: Hey! Now we need to go somewhere! We do we need to go? Viewer: Side Table Drawer! Steve: Side Table Drawer! Right! Lets go! (Walked to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Steve? Why am I always in the living room? Steve: Oh! Well cause that's, where you live! The living room, is your neighborhood, Side Table Drawer! Side Table: Oh! Right! (opens her drawer, Steve gets his notebook) (music plays) Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawrint! Steve: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Steve: A Clue? Kids: A Clue! Steve: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Steve: Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! We've gotta find another Pawprint, That's the second clue! We put it in our notebook Cause they're who's clues, Blue's Clues! We've gotta find the last Pawprint, That's the third clue! We put it in our notebook Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! You know what to do! Sit down in our thinking Chair and think, think, think! Cause when we use our minds, And take a step at a time, We can do, anything, (Steve ducked down and Blue jumped to the screen, Blue said "Ba-Bow!", got down, and then Steve got back up) Steve: That we wanna do! (he did jazz hands) You know something, I can tell that I'm gonna really need your help today, figuring out where Blue wants to go! You will help me, right? You will? (put two thumbs up) Great! Ok! So, speaking of going, did you see where Blue went? (Blue appears from the right, then she brings out a paper and drops and then left, Steve looked at the paper) Steve: Ooh! What's this? (walks and picks up the paper) Steve: It looks like, a map! (showed the viewers the map, it showed the living room, and the bedroom with a picture of Tickety and Blue) Yeah! A map of, this part of the house! Hey! Do you think it will lead us to Blue? Well, do you see Blue on this map? Viewers: There! (Steve notices Blue on the bottom right of the map in the bedroom) Steve: Oh yeah! (points to Blue) There's Blue on the map! Ba-bow! Ok! So, lets, follow this map, to the bedroom! (Steve thens moves from the right to the bedroom) Steve: Oh, ok, we past, the lamp, (we then see Tickety, and the bed with a building on top of it) and we're in, the bedroom! We do we go now? Viewer: A clue! Steve: Yeah, see! (points to Blue on the map) There's Blue! (whispers) Under the Bed! Which is, right here! Viewer: There's a clue! (Steve notices the clue on the building on top of the bed) Steve: Hold your Horses! There's a clue, on the bed! Tickety: A clue! On the Bed! Steve: Yeah! Our first clue is, (looks at it) a building, of some sort. Ok! Where does our first clue go? Viewer: Notebook! Steve: Yup, in our handy dandy... (pulls out notebook) notebook! Which I happen to have, right here! Ok! A building! (moves near the bed and flips the cover) Steve drawing: Let's see! To draw a building, we start with a rectangle, then another one for the roof, another one for the chimney, some squares to make windows, a door, and we have a building! Steve: Ok! So we're trying to figure out, where Blue wants to go! And our first clue, is, a building! What do you think? Maybe, I think we should probably find two more (does jazz hands) Blue's Clues! (Steve picks up a map from the floor) Steve: Now! To find, Blue! (walks near the screen) Well the map said that she'd be in here, I don't see her! (Blue appears below the bed, while Steve continues to look at the map) Viewer: She's right there! Blue barks: Steve! (Steve looks behind him and notices Blue) Steve: Oh! There you are Blue! Right where the map said you'll be! Blue barks: Yes it does! Steve: See! (Blues leaves away) Tickety: Uh oh! Now where did Blue go? (Steve and Tickety looked around, then Blue appears briefly and puts another map below the bed) Steve: Oh, well, that's the question of the day Tickety. (He notices the map below the bed) What's this? (walks to the map and picks it up) It's, (walks and shows the map to the viewers, it now shows a picture of a little part of the bedroom, the porch, and outside, with a picture of Blue, Shovel and Pail) another map! Well, do you see where Blue went? Viewer: She's right there with Shovel and Pail! (Steve shakes his head) Tickety: Shovel and Pail! Steve: Yup! Outside, with Shovel and Pail! I see! Let's go! (Steve leaves the bedroom and heads to the right) Steve: So, We're following, this map! (looks at the map) See! (now in the porch of the house) The porch! Ah! Through the porch! And according to this map, (now Steve is outside, Blue is seen in the garden with Shovel and Pail) Blue should be, in the garden, by the flowers! (gives a thumbs up) Shovel: Steve! Blue barks: Ta-da! Pail: Over here! (Steve walks over to Shovel and Pail, they reveal a giant map with lots of different buildings around the neighborhood) Shovel: Hi Steve! We need your help! Blue barks: Help? Pail: We're trying to figure out where to go! Steve: Oh! Where to go! (gives two thumbs up) Shovel: Yeah! Will you help us? Steve: Well we can try! Right? Ok! Let's see! (Pail shows two small envelopes to the viewers) Pail: So, where do I go if I want to mail letters? Blue barks: Letters? Steve: Letters, huh! But which building would you go to, if you waned to mail letters (we get a closer look at the map) Viewer: There! The post office Voice: Letters! Letters! Letters to the post office! (The letters went into the post office) Steve: Oh, yeah, the post office! The post office is where you go if want to mail letters! (gives two thumbs up) Shovel: Oh! But, (He shows the viewers a little bag) where do I go if want to buy some groceries? Steve: Oooh! Good one! Where would you go, if you wanted to buy, groceries? Blue barks: Groceries? (we get a closer view of the map once again) Viewer: The grocery store! Voice: Groceries! To the grocery store! (the bag went into the grocery store) Steve: Exactly! The grocery store! Blue barks: The grocery store! Steve: That's where you go if you wanted to buy, groceries! Shovel and Pail: Yeah! (Shovel now shows dollars) Shovel: So Steve, where do I go if I want to save my money? Blue barks: Money? Steve: Save your money, yes, that's always a good idea. But where would you go, if you wanted to save your money? Blue barks: Save your money? (closer view of the map) Viewer: The bank! Voice: Money! Money in the bank! (the dollars went into the bank) Steve: The bank! Blue barks: The bank! Steve: Yeah! The bank is where you go, if you wanted to save, money! Shovel and Pail: Yeah! Steve: Ok so, the grocery store, is, where you go, if, you wanted to buy groceries. Blue barks: Groceries! Steve: And, the bank, is where you go, if want to save your money Blue barks: Save your money! Steve: And the post office, is where you go, if want to mail letters! Blue barks: Mail your letters! Steve: You know who brings letters to our house, Mailbox! During Mailtime!| Blue barks: Mailbox! Chorus: Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME! Steve: Which is now, come on! (now heads to living room) Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: So I hear you were talking about the post office! Steve: Yup! Hey Mailbox, you must loved the post office! Steve and Mailbox: All those letters! Steve: Oh, thanks for our letter! (Mailbox opens his flaps and Steve gets the letter out of him) Mailbox: You're welcome! (Mailbox leaves the house) Steve: We just got a letter! We just got a letter. We just got a letter. We just got a letter. I wonder who it's from. (Steve opens the letter) Steve: Look, it a letter from our friends! Boy: Hi Steve, we made a map of our town! Girl: What's first in our map? Boy: The post office! (the family past the post office) Girl: There's the post office! Boy: (the boy looks at his map) What's next on the map? The barbershop! (the family passes the barbershop) There's the barbershop! (we get a brief view of the inside of the barbershop) Where to next? Girl: There's the firehouse! Man: The last picture on the map is home! Let's go! (they arrive at the house) Girl: Looking at the map is fun! Boy: Bye Steve! (he shows his map one last time) Steve: Bye! (Steve closes the letter, but after closing the letter, a picture of a shelf was on top of the letter with Blue's pawprint on it) Steve: Wow! Did you see, all the places in that neighborhood? (laughs) Viewers: A clue! Steve: A zoo? There's a zoo in that neighborhood? I didn't see a zoo (laughs) Viewer: No! A clue! Steve: Oh! Oh you see a clue! Where? I don't see... (he notices the pawprint of the top of the letter) Steve: Oh, (laughs) I see it! There's a clue, on this, (shows viewers an up close view of the clue) shelf! (laughs) OK! You know what we need, we need our handy dandy? Viewer: Notebook! (Steve stands up and shows his notebook) Steve: Notebook! Right! So, what was the picture of again? (opens his notebook, and flips the first clue) Viewer: A shelf! Steve: Oh yeah! A shelf! Steve drawing: So, kind of a rectangle to make the top, and another line on the bottom for the base, and then two squares underneath, a shelf! Steve: Ok, so we're trying to figure out, where Blue, wants to go! What was our first clue? Oh yeah! A building, right! Now, our second clue, is this shelf! Ooh! So what building, could Blue want to go to that has, shelves? What do you think? Good thinking! I think we should we should find our last (does jazz hands) Blue's Clue, just to be sure. (Steve heads to right near the closet) Steve: Now, all we need to do, is find, Blue. (Blue lefts out another map on the floor, and Steve once again, notice it) Steve: Ooh! What's this? (walks to and pick up the map) It's another map! (laughs) I wonder who's this one from?


End file.
